totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wymyśl lepszą strategię
Zagłada Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek III „Wymyśl lepszą strategię” POPRZEDNI ODCINEK: Food truck w obozie NASTĘPNY ODCINEK: Każdy umie spiskować Obóz w Kanadzie, Muskoka - Omówienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: W zeszłym tygodniu podczas Zagłady Totalnej Porażki nasi zawodnicy zachwalali się pysznym jedzeniem, które dostarczaliśmy, a następnie to oni odwdzięczali się nam, robiąc dokładnie to samo! Dakota spartoliła wyzwanie dla drużyny, ale uszło jej to na samo, ponieważ Sierra przez cały czas im przeszkadzała. W ten sposób ex największa fanka Totalnej Porażki poszła z dymem! Serio, ten samolot pobrudził moje ubranie. Nawet nie wiecie, ile musiałem to prać. Strzepuje piórko ze swojej koszuli. Chris: W grze nadal mamy sporo zawodników, jednak z dwudziestki odhaczymy kolejnego uczestnika. O czyją eliminację modlicie się najbardziej? Macie już swoje typy na faworytów? Sprawdźcie, jak sobie radzą w Zagładzie Totalnej Porażki! Czołówka programu. Na pierwszym planie pojawia się piętnaście kamer, które wyłażą z różnych dziwnych rzeczy, takich jak walizki zawodników czy toaleta ujawniona w następnej scenie. Przed naszymi oczami ukazują się Lindsay całująca Tylera oraz Sugar wzdychająca do portretu Leonarda. Blaineley oraz Dakota pozują do swoich fanów, podczas gdy DJ opiekował się królikiem. Eva goniła Bricka na hali gimnastycznej. Jo i Lightning siłowali się na rękę, a Sierra trzymała zdjęcia Cody’ego w bardzo dwuznacznych sytuacjach, ale po chwili je wyrzuca i przytula prawdziwego chłopaka. Leshawna i Sugar walczą ze sobą, obrzucając siebie sztućcami w kuchni. Owen zajada się naleśnikami, Samey oblewa jabłko w karmelu, a Beardo zarzuca bass rybie. Courtney obmyśla jakąś strategię, kiedy Harold wykonuje karate, a Courtney ostatecznie rzuca w niego palmtopem. Jesteśmy na ceremonii przy ognisku, gdzie Bridgette i Noah dzielą się żelkami, a ich romantyczne chwile przerywa Topher, pokazując im zdjęcie Chrisa i najprawdopodobniej go wychwala. Po tym wszystkim pojawia się logo z napisem “Zagłada Totalnej Porażki”. ---- Domki zawodników, Jadowite Skorpiony Drużyna Jadowitych Skorpionów świętuje poprzedni sukces w wyzwaniu. Sugar wstaje i rozdrażnia zawodników. Sugar: Słuchajcie! Ale to łóżko jest wygodne! Zupełnie, tak jak na farmie, gdzie… Blaineley obudziła się od głośnego mówienia Sugar. Blaineley: ARGH! Zaburzyłaś mi moją cudną drzemkę! Tyś mi to uczyniła! Sugar: I co z tego? Głupkowato się śmieje. Jo tylko przelotnie spogląda na drużynę. Jo (PZ): Tak cały czas patrzę na mój zespół i przypomina mi to Plejadę Gwiazd, ale na odwrót. Parę takich weteranów mamy. Mowa o mnie. Muszę mieć oczy dookoła głowy, czyli dać szansę temu przychlastowi Lightningowi. Wzdycha. Jo (PZ): Nie będzie to takie łatwe. Pewnie już obmyśla, jak się mnie pozbyć. Lightning (PZ): Sha-boom! Ostatnio drużyna Lightninga wygrała, więc nie muszę mówić, jak bardzo Lightning się z tego cieszy. Ale ta cała Jo, nie ufam jej kompletnie. Musi być zemsta za upokorzenie Lightninga! Tak jak to Aleheather zrobił to z Heatjandro. Chyba Lightning dobrze wymawia te imiona, co nie? Sha-nieważne! Samey zakryła swoją twarz poduszką. Samey (PZ): Jakbym występowała w jakimś horrorze. Czemu po tym, jak przeciwstawiłam się swojej apodyktycznej siostrze trafiłam do drużyny najokrutniejszych osób? Amy jest debilką! Wszyscy to wiedzą! Eva postanowiła poćwiczyć na zewnątrz i wzięła ze sobą hantle. Samey wstaje, ziewa, a potem wychodzi z domku. Eva: Czego tu chcesz, nygusko? Samey: Do mnie mówisz? Eva odkłada hantle i mierzy wzrokiem Samey. Eva: A do kogo niby innego miałabym mówić? Przecież to ty trujesz tutaj ludzi. Samey gniewa się na Evę. Samey: A czy ty nie postąpiłabyś tak samo, aby się na kimś zemścić? Eva: Nie. Jesteś kompletnie żałosna. Nie lubię takich ludzi. Samey: W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ludzie mnie lubią. Eva złapała Samey za gardło. Eva: Lepiej już nic nie mów, jeśli nie chcesz wąchać kwiatków! Samey próbuje wziąć jakikolwiek oddech. Eva (PZ): Jasna cholera, miałam panować nad sobą! Przez nią kompletnie nie mogę się skoncentrować! Nieważne, Samey ma u mnie przekichane! Domki zawodników, Zwyczajne Indyki Drużyna jest zadowolona z powodu eliminacji Sierry. Leshawna i Harold rozmawiają ze sobą na jednym łóżku, Courtney i Dakota wyszły się przewietrzyć, a Beardo z Noah nie robili niczego ciekawego. Leshawna: To jak, Haroldzie, nadal coś do mnie czujesz? Harold: Nawet nie wiesz jak! Leshawna uśmiecha się do Harolda. Leshawna (PZ): Nadal lubię Harolda. Jest najbardziej lojalną osobą w tym programie, a nawet w drużynie. Reszcie ufam tak średnio. Harold kładzie rękę na kolanie Leshawny. Harold: Och, Leshawna. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę z naszego kolejnego spotkania. Razem stanowimy niesamowity zespół. Leshawna: Wiem o tym. Zachichotała. Leshawna: Miło, że tak uważasz. Szkoda tylko tego podziału na drużyny. Sądzisz, że mielibyśmy szansę się z kimś tutaj dogadać? Harold spogląda na Noah, który czyta tylko książkę. Harold: Szanse są. Harold podchodzi do Noah. Ten już wie, o czym chcą rozmawiać, dlatego otworzył szafkę. Harold: Cześć, Noah. Chcesz posłuchać jakiegoś kawału? Noah tylko wzdycha. Harold: Przychodzi Pierre Curie do Marii i mówi: - Kochanie, ależ dziś promieniejesz! - Jestem taka uradowana… Harold i Leshawna śmieją się, Noah markocze pod nosem. Noah: Przepraszam. Mnie to zupełnie nie bawi. Taka tam tandetna sztuka dla zwykłych, prostych ludzi. Leshawna westchnęła. Leshawna: Szkoda na ciebie czasu. Jesteś strasznie sztywny. Noah: Dziękuję. Leshawna: A nie miałbyś czasem ochoty się rozerwać? Noah: A po co? Noah (PZ): Jakby Leshawna nagle stała się moim osobistym księdzem albo psychologiem. Ta zupełnie nie ma pojęcia o życiu, jeśli odgrywa się w nim rolę popychadła. Noah wzdycha i bierze kolejną książkę. Leshawna: To tylko obóz. Masz szansę poznać wspaniałych ludzi, kolo. Noah spogląda na Leshawnę, ta natomiast się do niego pobłażliwie uśmiecha. Leshawna (PZ): Staram się być tak miła, jak tylko potrafię. Lepiej, żeby on to docenił. W międzyczasie Courtney i Dakota były razem na dworze. Pierwsza z nich zdecydowała, że dobrym pomysłem jest porozmawianie ze sobą. Courtney: Cześć, Dakota. Dakota: Siemka. Robi sobie selfie. Courtney: Jak tam ci się podoba to miejsce? Dakota: Jest obleśne. Dodatkowo nie Sama, a więc odczuwam pustkę. Courtney wzrusza ramionami. Courtney: Ja też teraz nie mam chłopaka i się nudzę. Dakota nie za bardzo interesuje się słowami Courtney. Dakota (PZ): A kogo to interesuje czy ona się nudzi? Ja tylko stwierdziłam, że jest nudno bez Sama. Ale z nią to się dogadać, jak przekonać mojego brata, żeby nie dosypywał mi cukru do herbaty. Nigdy nie zrozumie. W sumie to czego mogę oczekiwać od hipokrytki? Ano tak, sojuszu. Dakota: Niekoniecznie o to mi chodzi. Co powiesz na to, abyśmy zawiązały sojusz? Courtney uśmiechnęła się do Dakoty. Courtney: To twój szczęśliwy dzień. Tak się składa, że również szukałam sojusznika, a ty nadasz się do tego najbardziej. Courtney podaje rękę Dakocie. Ta tylko kiwa głową na nie. Courtney: Ale o co ci chodzi? Dakota: W tym sojuszu to ja będę liderką. Pokażę ci nową klasę. Dakota (PZ): Chcę wygrać ten program i udowodnić wszystkim, że nie jestem tylko pustą blondyną pozbawioną inteligencji. Mam zamiar pokazać, na co mnie stać, a sojusz z tą zmieniającą jak rękawiczki chłopaków będzie podstawą do przetrwania w drużynie. Courtney wzdycha z niechęcią. Courtney: Dobra, ale i tak będziesz mnie słuchać. Dakota i Courtney śmieją się w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Drużyna Uroczych Królików dogadywała się ze sobą bardzo dobrze. Bridgette i Lindsay zajęły się robieniem paznokci, jak to jedyne dziewczyny w zespole, a chłopacy mieli ze sobą oranżadę, którą popijali co jakiś czas. Owen (PZ): Fajnie jest się tak dogadać z zespołem. Tyler (PZ): Za Lindsay! Próbował wziąć łyka napoju, ale oblał się nim. Tyler (PZ): Kurczę, znowu ten pech. Brick przybył do drużyny z owocami. Cody: Fajnie, że znalazłeś te jagody. Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie są? Brick: Taka tam intuicja żołnierza. Owen: Można? Brick: Proszę, częstujcie się! Chłopacy biorą jagody od Bricka. Kadet podchodzi do dziewczyn. Brick: Chcecie może? Lindsay: Dzięki, jestem uczulona na jagody. Westchnęła, a także lekko odtrąciła koszyk pełen owoców. Następnie pomachała pędzelkiem w lakierze i zaczęła dokładać kolejną warstwę na paznokieć. Lindsay: Teraz dużo lepiej wyglądają te palce. Bridgette: Są naturalne. Nienawidzę sztucznych ludzi. Lindsay (PZ): U mnie wszystko jest odziedziczone po mamie. Ta uroda nie mogła pojawić się sama! Oczywiście godziny spędzone u makijażystki robią swoje. Solarium, najwygodniejsze, najdroższe sklepy handlowe, ta luksusowa jakość moich nowych, zniewalających butów ma swoją cenę! Żebym tylko dostała ten milion, wiecie ile mogłabym kupić rzeczy? Otworzyłabym nawet nowy sklep! A nie, na to chyba wystarczą papiery… jestem taka niezdecydowana, dlatego aż trzy godziny spędzam w łazience i zastanawiam się, który kolorek najlepiej podkreśli moje oczy. I wiecie co? Nie nakładałam na siebie żadnego makijażu! Roześmiała się. Chris zwołał wszystkich na zadanie. Leshawna: Coś ci się nie chciało chyba nas wcześnie budzić, co nie? Chris: Specjalnie na twoje życzenie. Samey zaczęła ziewać. Chris: Jeszcze raz ziewnij i wyrzucę cię z programu. Jo podle się uśmiecha do Samey. Samey: O co ci znowu chodzi? Jo: Nie igraj ze mną lepiej, inaczej naprawdę stąd znikniesz. Samey zmarszczyła brwi i ignorowała polecenia. Samey (PZ): Ta drużyna jest naprawdę jakaś dziwna. Mam jej serdecznie dosyć. Cokolwiek nie zrobię, jakiś babochłop musi się do mnie przysapać. Ten program tak mnie nienawidzi… Gdyby była tutaj Jasmine, sprawy potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej. Znając życie moja wredna bliźniaczka wygrałaby ten program i znowu utarłaby mi nos. Ugh, przynajmniej mogę liczyć na tę żenującą aktorkę Blaineley. Blaineley (PZ): Widzę, że Jo i Eva świetnie się bawią w towarzystwie tej cheerleaderki. Nie będę im przeszkadzała w tym kółku najświętszej adoracji i sprawdzę, jak się sprawy mają z innymi frajerami. Sugar zaczęła jeść korę drzewa, czym obrzydziła uczestników. Sugar: No co? Jest bardzo zdrowa! Noah: W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Leshawna zaczęła się śmiać. Dakota postanowiła coś ugrać. Dakota: Przepraszam, a ciebie co tak rozśmieszyło? Niekompetencja koleżanki? Leshawna: Jakiś problem, laska? Dakota: Oczywiście. Leshawna: To dobrze. Zajmij się tym swoim problemem, a mi daj żyć. Mam prawo się z tego śmiać. Oberwała korą drzewą od Courtney. Leshawna: O nie! Nie pozwolę się tak traktować! Courtney: Czego wrzeszczysz? Rozproszyłaś mnie, a ja próbowałam myśleć. Leshawna znowu się śmieje. Noah: Obawiam się, że myślenie w twoim przypadku to rzecz bardzo abstrakcyjna. Courtney: A powiedz mi co tutaj w ogóle nie jest abstrakcyjne? Blaineley dołącza do dyskusji Indyków. Blaineley: To, że pewnie Emma bałamuci sobie kogoś innego. Leshawna: Zapomniałaś już, za co wyleciałaś w trzecim sezonie? Wpychałaś się dosłownie w wszystko, aby tylko zaistnieć! Znam twoje sztuczki! Leshawny nie da tak się łatwo wyrolować! Dakota (PZ): Jak mnie denerwuje ta jędza… nie dość, że nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, to tylko ciągle się o wszystko spina, podnosi na każdego głos i mówi w trzeciej osobie! Noah przewraca oczami. Noah: Mów sobie tam, co chcesz, niedoszła gwiazdeczko. Ja wiem, że Emma jest wspaniałą osobą. Blaineley kiwnęła sarkastycznie głową na tak. Blaineley: Zasługuje na kogoś dużo lepszego od ciebie. Topher: Stul ryj, Mildred, bo za dużo szczekasz. Blaineley zagryzła wargę. Blaineley: Coś ty do mnie powiedział?! Chris: Nieważne, co do ciebie powiedział. Tracimy tylko przez ciebie cenny czas na wyjaśnienie, co dzisiaj będziemy robić. DJ: Jesteśmy gotowi na wyzwanie. Chris: To super. Waszym zadaniem będzie krótka wycieczka po lesie. Ujarzmicie dzikie zwierzę. Leshawna podnosi rękę do góry. Leshawna: Czy ex zmutowane istoty też bierzemy pod tę kategorię? Wskazuje palcem na Dakotę. Ta się oburzyła. Dakota: Przesadziłaś, tłusta krowo! Dakota i Leshawna rozpoczęły słowne przepychanki. Dakota: Za kogo się uważasz? Za taką super, bo zaszłaś daleko na Wyspie? Leshawna: Ja przynajmniej nie poszukuję rozpaczliwie sławy. Dakota: Przejechałaś prawie Heather, tępa dzido. Leshawna: Szkoda, że się nie mogłam przejechać po tobie. Dakota: No w sumie szkoda, bo po twych twoich wypchanych, silikonowych cyckach można jeździć jak po maśle. Leshawna spoliczkowała Dakotę. Leshawna: Skoro jesteś tak wielką fanką Heather, poczuj ten ból. Dakota zawaliła jej z pięści w brzuch. Dakota: Karma wraca, gruba koleżanko. Beardo (PZ): Co za zgrana drużyna. Czasami żałuję, że tu w ogóle brałem udział. Eva: Można prosić o zmiany drużyn? Eva się nudzi, a jak się Eva nudzi, to się bardzo denerwuje! Lightning: Lightning ma wyrąbane w drużynę. Jego mięśnie poprowadzą go do celu. Całuje swój prawy mięsień. Jo zaczęła odgrywać dziwny teatrzyk. Jo: Lightning wie, co mówi! Samey: Wow, stałaś się tak samo głupia, jak on. Dostała piaskiem od Evy. Eva: A teraz zamknij jadaczkę i skup się na wyzwaniu, bo ja chcę to wygrać! Blaineley: Wszyscy chcemy. Co musimy poskromić? Chris: Dla was Skorpion, dla Indyków będzie wielka niebieska kura… Leshawna: Przepraszam, co? Courtney: Pietruszek sto. Bridgette: W takim razie co dla nas? Chris drapie się po brodzie. Chris: Skupicie się na opanowaniu węża. DJ niechętnie westchnął. Brick: DJ, wszystko w porządku? DJ (PZ): Ten lęk do węży nadal nie minął, w tym rzecz. DJ: Boję się węży. Gdzieś obok Blaineley zrobiła podły uśmiech. Blaineley (PZ): Nie wiem na kim by tu się skupić najpierw, wszyscy są irytujący. U siebie mam to poniekąd załatwione, bo wątpię, aby nagle powstawały jakieś wielkie współprace między zespołami, zespół Indyków roluje siebie sam, ale Króliki? Tam mają ekipę takich sztywnych ludzi… Od razu trzeba się tego wyzbyć. Brick: Spokojnie, kadet nie zostawia swoich towarzyszy. DJ: Dzięki. Przybili żółwika. Lindsay: To gdzie idziemy w poszukiwaniu węża? Owen: Myślę, że to jest w lesie. Każdy w skupieniu udał się do lasu, aby rozpocząć poszukiwania. Wyzwanie Jadowite Skorpiony W tym zadaniu mało kto się odzywał. Eva i Jo cały czas miały ochotę coś powiedzieć, jednak co jakiś czas spoglądały także na siebie wzrokiem i nie zamierzały niczego mówić. Nagle jednak zaczęła krzyczeć jedna przez drugą. Eva/Jo: Ja dowodzę w tej drużynie! Sugar parsknęła śmiechem. Samey: Myślę, że w tej drużynie niepotrzebny jest kapitan. Sugar: Ależ skąd? Każdy w tym zespole jest kapitanem! Sugar (PZ): Mam zawsze świetne pomysły, a ta Samey? Kompletnie nie wiem, czemu ona udaje taką łagodną siostrzyczkę, skoro otruła tę złą. Ona jest jak Ella! Sugar zaczęła prowokować Samey. Sugar: Ej, Samey. Samey: Jestem Sammy. Jo: Kogo to interesuje? Sugar: Mogę cię nazywać nową Ellą? To takie ładne imię, na cześć tej, co wiecznie śpiewała. Eva: Ładnie ją załatwiłaś. Sugar uśmiechnęła się do Evy. Sugar: To samo zrobię z tą “dobrą” bliźniaczką. Eva: Nie mogę się tego doczekać. Zakłada ręce. Topher dostaje sms-a. Blaineley: A ty znowu walczysz o prowadzącego? Nie łudź się. Chris jest trudny do wygryzienia. Topher: Wiem o tym, ale umiem myśleć tak samo, jak on, więc to nam się przyda. Gdzie żyją skorpiony? Samey: To są pajęczaki. Eva: I co z tego? Dla mnie to są zwykłe larwy! Samey westchnęła. Samey (PZ): Ja się kompletnie tutaj nie przydam. Samey podchodzi do Blaineley i szarpie ją za sukienkę. Samey: Słuchaj, nie daję sobie tutaj rady. Blaineley: Ojoj, jakże mi przykro. Mówi to tak cicho, żeby inni nie słyszeli. Blaineley: Musisz skupić się na grze. Ewentualnie nie wiem, poproś, aby Jo coś wymyśliła. Jo nagle wpada na pomysł. Jo: Proponuję się rozdzielić. Ja idę z Lightning’iem. Sugar (PZ): Czas na trochę zamieszania. Lightning całuje swój lewy biceps, a Sugar zagradza mu drogę. Sugar: Zaraz! Myślałam, że ten przystojniak chce iść ze mną! Lightning: Jasne. Sugar podskakiwała z radości. Jo zmarszczyła brwi. Jo: Dobrze… Topher? Topher: Spadaj. Idzie z telefonem. Jo: Eva? Eva: Damy sobie radę bez tych leszczy. Odchodzą. Zostają tylko Samey i Blaineley, które stały w miejscu. Samey (PZ): Czuję się tak jak Gwen w Plejadzie Gwiazd. Wszyscy mnie tutaj nie traktują na poważnie! Czemu nie mogę znaleźć jakiegoś odpowiedniego towarzystwa? Zwyczajne Indyki Ta drużyna radziła sobie “jeszcze lepiej”. Leshawna i Harold od razu obrali inny kierunek, a cała czwórka cały czas nie mogła dojść do porozumienia, którędy iść. Nagle pojawiło się rozwidlenie dróg. Courtney: Cholera jasna. Wspaniale nas prowadzisz, Noah. Noah: Ja? To przecież był twój pomysł, jaśnie pani “ja wiem wszystko najlepiej”, żeby tutaj iść. Courtney: No idziemy do kurnika. Noah strzelił facepalma. Noah: W lesie jest kurnik? Ten Duncan chyba ci wystarczająco namieszał w głowie. Courtney nadepnęła mu na kostkę i poszła dalej. Courtney: W prawo. Ktokolwiek ma mózg, idzie za mną. Dakota oraz Beardo podążają za Courtney. Noah kiwa głową na nie. Courtney (PZ): Plan działa doskonale. Courtney, Dakota i Beardo przykucnęli przy jednym drzewie. Courtney: Beardo. Beardo: No? Courtney: Wchodzisz z nami w sojusz? Beardo od razu kiwa głową na tak. Dakota: I świetnie. Jest trzy na dwa na jeden. Jeśli przegramy, zagłosujesz z nami na Leshawnę? Tej wygderanej paniusi już starczy uczestniczenia w sezonie. Dakota (PZ): Jedyną niewiadomą pozostaje Noah. Wątpię, żeby jednak stanął po naszej stronie, ale także nie jestem pewna czy czasem nie przejdzie do państwa “LeHarold”. Jeśli tak będzie, będę musiała dowieść po raz pierwszy, że ze mną się nie zadziera. A teraz foteczka. Jestem gotowa do boju. Wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni i robi dzióbek. Urocze Króliki Lindsay: Proponuję iść na zachód, bo słońce dopiero co wstało. Cody: A co ma wspólnego zachód słońca do… Spogląda w prawo. Widzi, że Szef majstruje coś przy lesie. Cody (PZ): To jest ciekawe. Cody: Szefie! Szef ucieka w popłochu. Nagle niewiadomo skąd pojawia się spryskiwacz, który oblewa wodą całą drużynę Królików. Dumny z siebie Szef podle się śmieje obok. Brick otrząsnał się. Brick: Wpadłem na jakiś pomysł, kaprale. Myślę, że Chris schował węża w jakimś niewidocznym dla nas miejscu. Bridgette: Albo najbardziej oczywistym. Lindsay: Patrz, Tyler! Lindsay przychodzi nagle z małą jaszczurką, którą bez przerwy głaska po głowie. Lindsay: Czy tak wyglądają dzieci? Brick: Lindsay, po co ci jaszczurka? Lindsay: A nie wiem, wydaje się taka słodka. Zwinka pokazuje swój bardzo długi język niczym żaba i za pomocą języka chwyta się nosa Lindsay. Ta wrzeszczy i biegnie w popłochu. Lindsay: Złaź ze mnie! Próbuje zdjąć za wszelką cenę zwierzę z twarzy. Lindsay: Ma ktoś może masło? Ta jaszczurka przyczepiła mi się do twarzy! Tyler: Poczekaj, kochana! Lindsay nadal biegnie. Tyler zdążył ją zatrzymać i odczepał jaszczurkę, jednak ta przyczepiła się tym razem do twarzy Tylera. Lindsay na widok takiego wydarzenia zaczęła nadal panikować. DJ: Uspokójcie się! Ona się was boi, dlatego tak reaguje! Tyler stanął w miejscu, a DJ zdjął jaszczurkę z jego twarzy. Następnie pogłaskał ją po głowie, a ta się uspokoiła. Bridgette: Dobra robota, DJ. DJ: Dziękuję. Bridgette i DJ uśmiechnęli się do siebie, następnie DJ się trochę zarumienił. Cody to spostrzegł. Cody (PZ): Uuuu, czyżby DJ… nasz poczciwy DJ się zakochał? I to w Bridgette? Ale ona przecież jest z Geoff’em. Jadowite Skorpiony Eva i Jo znalazły rwącą rzekę. Jo: Przeskakujemy przez nią? Eva: A po co? Nagle Lightning i Sugar znajdują się po drugiej stronie. Sugar: Dobra, to teraz chwilę przerwy, bo nie mogę bez biegać BEZ PRZEEEERWYYYY! Sugar zaczęła krzyczeć, ponieważ odsłoniła się przed nią zapadnia, przez co następnie Sugar wleciała do wody. Sugar: Ratuuuunkuuuu! Ja nie umiem pływać! Piszczy, aż Jo zatyka uszy. Jo: Skrzeczysz, jakbyś zauważyła jakiegoś rekina. Nagle rekin pojawia się koło Sugar. Sugar zaczęła piszczeć jeszcze bardziej, a jej ton głosu był tak piskliwy, że zwierzę się jej przestraszyło. Ta odetchnęła z ulgą. Sugar: Tak trzeba trenować przeponę, bo nigdy nie wiesz, co się stanie. Lightning nie zauważył, że Sugar jest w wodzie. Lightning: Co robisz pod ziemią? Eva: Wyciągnij ją stamtąd? Blondynka, podpłyń do brzegu. Spróbujemy cię wyciągnąć. Jo (przez zęby): Niechętnie… Eva i Jo schodzą trochę niżej, aby pomóc Sugar. Wydostają się, a następnie ruszają dalej w poszukiwaniu skorpiona. Nagle znajdują piaszczysty teren. Tophera, Blaineley i Samey nadal ani widu, ani słychu. Zwyczajne Indyki Leshawna i Harold znaleźli się razem na polanie. Leshawna: Cudownie tutaj. Przynajmniej trochę odpocznę przed kolejnym użeraniem się z Dakotą. Harold: Myślę, że nie powinniśmy popadać w konflikty. Leshawna: Masz całkowitą rację, cukiereczku. Ona jest taka toksyczna, że lepiej na nią uważać. Pewnie już zbiera ludzi przeciwko mnie. Obok nich przechodzi Noah. Leshawna wykorzystuje sytuację. Leshawna: Hej, Noah! Noah odwraca się do Leshawny. Leshawna: Czy mógłbyś dzisiaj wyeliminować z nami Dakotę? Noah: Ja wam proponuję większe zagrożenie. Courtney. Leshawna zmrużyła powieki. Leshawna: Nie, to nie. Rób jak uważasz. Spiskują przeciwko nam. Noah: Może przeciwko tobie. Poszli gdzieś za drzewo, a Dakota się śmiała bez przerwy. Leshawna: Jako ta mądrzejsza osoba powinieneś wiedzieć, że to jest jakaś zmowa pomiędzy nimi. Miej oczy dookoła głowy. Noah: Zagłosuj, tak jak ja mówię. Dakota może nieraz jeszcze zdąży tobie nadepnąć na odcisk, ale ona nie ma za grosz rozumu. Nie jest zdolna do myślenia, a mądrą udaje przy Courtney. Pamiętasz Plan, to przypomnisz sobie, kto najbardziej pragnął twojej eliminacji. Leshawna przewraca oczami. Leshawna: Ona jest chora psychicznie, ale przyda się nam do wyzwań. Dakota? Ta tylko potrafi myśleć o paparazzi. Noah sarkastycznie jej przytaknął. Noah: Gratuluję takiego toku myślenia. Ja wam nie pójdę na kompromis. Nie zdziw się, jeśli ciebie przegłosują. Leshawna: Jak nie przegramy wyzwania, to ja nigdzie się nie wybieram. Noah: Zobaczymy. Masz czas, aby zmienić swoją decyzję albo wylecisz przez 3-2-1. Urócze Króliki Drużyna zdążyła wynotować, że Szef cały czas stawia na nich różnorodne pułapki. Cody postanowił obejść kucharza. Cody: Siemka, Szefie. Szef popijał sobie w międzyczasie herbatę i zauważył Cody’ego. W jego ręku pękła filiżanka i huhał na Cody’ego niczym byk. Ten wziął nogi za pas, a Szef go gonił. Cody zauważył przed sobą kupkę liści położonych w okręg. Stanął przed nią, następnie cofnął się o parę kroków w prawo i Szef wleciał do zapadni. W zapadni czekały dwa bobry, które zaczęły atakować Szefa Hatcheta. Ten tylko krzyczał z zadanego bólu. Cody odszedł zadowolony. Cody: Nie powinien już zastawić więcej pułapek. Chłopak przeliczył się ze swoimi słowami. Stanął na mini-trampolinie, która odrzuciła go na drzewo. Tamtędy przechodziła drużyna. Brick: I jak idzie walka z Szefem? Cody wskazuje mu na pułapkę, w którą wleciał sam jej stwórca. Brick: Nieźle! Przybiłbym ci piątkę, ale jesteś na drzewie. Cody: A propo tego bycia na drzewie, dalibyście radę mnie stąd ściągnąć? Tyler: Spróbuję ciebie złapać! Cody zgrzyta zębami. Cody: To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Tyler: Musisz mi tylko zaufać! Wyciągnął dłonie. Cody (PZ): W sumie raz kozie śmierć. Sierry i tak nie zobaczę. Cody odważył się na skok. Bez przerwy krzyczał. Tyler zrobił koszyk z dłoni i chwycił Cody’ego. Cody: Całkiem nieźle. Tyler: Wiem. Obok Tylera znalazł się nagle mały, dziki kotek. Tyler odwrócił się do niego, nadal trzymając Cody’ego na rękach. Kotek zaczął na niego warczeć, a ten na niego upuścił Cody’ego. Kotek szybko zlękł się i uciekł w krzaki. Owen: Chodzimy tak z godzinę, a nadal nie znaleźliśmy żadnego węża. Lindsay nie zwracała uwagi na grupę i szła dalej myśląc, iż się zgubiła. Nagle zderzyła się z ciężarówką. Lindsay: Ał, mój mózg! Króliki podbiegły do Lindsay. Lindsay: Czemu w lesie stoi taka gigantyczna ciężarówka? Owen: Pewnie w środku jest coś do jedzenia. Brick wzrusza ramionami. Brick: Warto to sprawdzić. Kto jest chętny, żebyśmy to otworzyli? DJ i Tyler podnoszą rękę do góry. W trójkę decydują się na otworzenie wagonu. Jadowite Skorpiony Drużyna zauważyła jakieś zwierzę przechadzające się po piaszczystym terenie. Lightning: Meh, przeszliśmy taki kawał drogi, a Lightning znalazł tylko chrabąszcza? Kopnął pajęczaka bardzo daleko. Samey: To był skorpion, ty debilu! Podbiegła do niego i mu zasunęła w piszczel. Jo: Sama jesteś debilką! Trzeba było go wziąć, a nie robić z siebie zepsutą księżniczkę! Samey opluła Jo w twarz. Samey: Nienawidzę cię. Sugar: My ciebie też. Popchnęła Samey na piasek. Topher i Blaineley mieli inne zajęcie. Topher korzystał bez przerwy z telefonu, a Blaineley się na niego denerwowała. Blaineley: Możesz odłożyć wreszcie ten telefon i mnie posłuchać? Topher: Ja? Ciebie? Zaczął się głośno śmiać, Blaineley niechętnie westchnęła i prychnęła na niego. Blaineley: Słuchaj. Po co masz nas denerwować? Jeśli chcesz, to opuść najlepiej ten program, bo żadnych korzyści tobie to nie przyniesie. Topher: Zastanów się, co mówisz. Jestem bardzo wpływowym Amerykaninem. Mogę sprawić, że twoje życie legnie w gruzach. Blaineley: Ty? Co małolat może mi zrobić? Topher wysyła jakiegoś sms-a. Topher: Ooo, w gimnazjum nosiłaś aparat na zębach. Blaineley była zszokowana. Topher: Szkoda, że ten kapitan drużyny siatkarskiej rzucił ciebie na twoich oczach. Blaineley próbowała wyrwać mu telefon. Topher: Widzisz? Jestem nie do pokonania. Odtrącił jej rękę. Topher: Teraz musisz użyć mózgu, żeby mnie pokonać. Topher (PZ): Zasada jest prosta. Atencyjna gwiazda chciałaby wtrącać się we wszystko, co ją nie powinno dotyczyć. Tak zawsze było z Blaineley. Myślę, że mogę ją użyć do swoich niecnych celów. Mam drużynę siłaczy, więc ktoś inteligentny musi nią przewodzić. Blaineley, Sugar i Samey są bardzo ułomni, dlatego w razie przegranej wyzwania musimy odstrzelić do domu Lightninga, Jo lub Evę. Każde z nich jest definitywnie mocniejsze od nas w wyzwaniach, tylko oni niczego nie rozumieją. Jestem jedyną myślącą osobą w drużynie, a boję się, że nawet w programie. Ach, czego to nie zrobią beze mnie? No? Nic. Samey zaczęła biec ze skorpionem. Samey: Pomóżcie mi! Lightning, Jo i Eva ignorowali dziewczynę. Samey: No dobra! Rzuciła się na pajęczaka, a ten ją ukąsił w rękę. Krzyki było słychać na całą wyspę. Samey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Eva: Czego tak się wydzierasz? Sprowadzisz na nas jeszcze jakieś niebezpieczeństwo! Obok nich stanął lew i próbował rzucić się na Samey. Sugar miała z tego niezły ubaw. Sugar: Pomagamy jej? Jo: Nie. Cała czwórka odchodzi. Urocze Króliki Drużyna otworzyła ciężarówkę, a nagle ktoś wychylił się zza okna, jedząc śliwkę. Gwen: Siemka wszystkim. Bridgette: Cześć Gwen. Gwen: Jakby co, to zepsuję niespodziankę Chrisa od razu, bo mnie tutaj przetrzymywał wbrew mojej woli. Wasz wąż znajduje się w jednej ze skrzyń. Uczestnicy widzą siedem skrzyń. Lindsay: Każdy bierze jedną! Podchodzi do różowej i niszczy ją kozakiem. Następnie wydobywa z niej tylko błoto i panikuje. Owen: Może ja spróbuję? Próbował otworzyć swoją skrzynię, ale nie dał rady. Nagle na niej usiadł i ta zarwała się pod jego ciężarem. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać razem z nim. Tyler: To teraz może ja? Macie może jakieś narzędzia? Gwen kiwa głową na nie. Tyler: No trudno, ruszę głową. Z główki uderzył w skrzynię. Ta się rozwaliła. Drużyna nadal się śmiała z bardzo kreatywnych sytuacji na rozwalenie skrzyni. Żadna z nich jednak nie zawierała węża. Zostały dwie ostatnie. DJ i Cody nie otworzyli jeszcze swoich skrzyni. DJ (PZ): A co będzie, jeśli to ja go znajdę? DJ otwiera swoją skrzynię, a tam… mały wąż. Można rzec, że praktycznie taki sam, jakiego DJ musiał pogłaskać na Wyspie. DJ (PZ): Jejku… DJ wziął głęboki oddech. DJ: Naprawdę to ja muszę go wziąć? Brick: Spróbuj, uda ci się! DJ westchnął znowu i postanowił dotknąć węża. Ten był wyjątkowo bezbronny. Króliki uśmiechają się do DJ’a i biją mu ciche brawa. Bridgette: To ruszamy z wężem do Chrisa. Jadowite Skorpiony Samey uciekała przed lwem. Sytuację wykorzystał Topher, który pomógł dziewczynie. Skorzystał z telefonu, gdzie Jasmine i Scarlett na wyspie Pahkitew w ten sam sposób odstraszały lwa i to podziałało. Samey: Ooo! Dziękuję! Topher: Nie ma sprawy. Nie pozwolę ci zeżreć się tym krwiożerczym bestiom. Zaczęli się śmiać, Blaineley podsłuchiwała ich zza krzaków. Blaineley (PZ): Nie! Topher (PZ): Tak, Samey jest jedyną spoko osobą w tej drużynie. Samey (PZ): A może znalazłam kogoś dobrego tutaj? Blaineley (PZ): Tę przyjaźń trzeba unicestwić! Chris nadal czekał na drużyny, a obok niego widzieliśmy dziesięć kaw. Chris: Nie mogłem wczoraj usnąć, więc postanowiłem, że tak sobie będę czekał i pił kawusię. Zrób mi następną, stażysto. Króliki podbiegają z wężem, którego trzymał DJ. Ten westchnął, kiedy wreszcie mógł dać zwierzę Chrisowi. Chris: Wygrywacie! Bridgette: Super! Uściskała DJ’a. Cody: Między nimi będzie bardzo przyjemny związek, coś mi to mówi. Chris: Pozostają dwie ostatnie drużyny, na które nadal chętnie czekam. Samey i Topher podbiegają ze skorpionem. Chris: A resztę to skorpion zjadł? Nagle podbiega cała piątka i jest zdziwiona, widząc Samey z Topherem trzymających ich zwierzę. Chris: Wygląda na to, że i was również ominie ceremonia. Zwyczajne Indyki przegrały ponownie. Ceremonia Zwyczajne Indyki za chwilę odstrzelą jednego zawodnika. Są niezadowoleni z powodu następnej klęski. Leshawna (PZ): Rozmowa z Noah daje mi trochę do myślenia, ale i tak uparłam się przy swoim. Noah (PZ): Albo Leshawna wróci po olej głowy i wyeliminuje największe zagrożenie, albo ewentualnie przekreśli sobie szanse na wygraną. Chris: Podjęliście decyzję w sprawie wyeliminowania jednego z was. Bezpieczni otrzymają michałki, a po przegranego przyleci osobiście odrzutowiec. Pierwszy symbol bezpieczeństwa wędruje do… … … … Noah. Noah z kamienną miną podchodzi, by odebrać cukierka. Noah (PZ): Nawet mnie to cieszy, że wywołał mnie jako pierwszego. Chris: W programie widzimy się także z… … … Beardo. Beardo kiwnął głową na tak. Chris: Bez żadnego głosu jest także… … … Harold. Harold: Tak! Chris spogląda z uśmiechem na Dakotę i Leshawnę, które posyłają między sobą mordercze spojrzenia. Courtney siedzi sobie tylko chłodna. Chris: Dziewczyny, marnie to dla was się skończy. Dakota: Seksista. Leshawna: Wow, ty wszędzie musisz się dopatrywać jakiejkolwiek złej rzeczy? Dakota: Tak. I nie odzywaj się, bo przez ciebie przegraliśmy dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Leshawna prychnęła nosem. Leshawna: Akurat przeze mnie, pustaku… Dakota: Głośniej! Chris: Co do waszej trójki, jedna z was dostała zaledwie jeden głos. Bezpieczna jest także… … … … Courtney. Courtney westchnęła. Leshawna patrzy na to z niezadowoleniem. Leshawna (PZ): Noah na serio zagłosował na Courtney… Noah (PZ): Brawo Leshawna. Chris: Ostatnia osoba, która zostaje w programie to… … … … Leshawna niechętnie spogląda na Noah… … … … Dakota przesyła buziaka do kamery… … … … Dakota! Leshawna wydała z siebie dźwięk balona, z którego zostało spuszczone powietrze. Beardo: Niezły efekt dźwiękowy. Leshawna: A dziękuję. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na Dakotę, która macha zadowolona do kamery i przesyła dłuższego buziaka. Leshawna: No trudno. Zostałam przegłosowana i wiem, co mnie czeka. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę zapamiętana w programie. Trzymaj się, Harold. Leshawna będzie za tobą bardzo tęskniła. Harold: Dziękuję ci, moja bratnia duszo. Będę o tobie codziennie pamiętał. Albo do ciebie dołączę niedługo. Leshawna: Nie potrzebuję tego. Mam nadzieję, że wygrasz i jeszcze skopiesz wszystkim zadki! Przytula z całej siły chłopaka, niemal nie złamała mu kości. Przyleciał odrzutowiec, który zabrał Leshawnę ze sobą. Chris: Opuściła nas kolejna uczestniczka! Jak potoczą się losy Harolda? Czy Blaineley rozbije nową przyjaźń Samey i Topher albo może Topher ma w niej jakiś bliższy cel? Tego się dowiecie właśnie tutaj, w Zagładzie Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Terrible Kategoria:Odcinki Zagłady Totalnej Porażki